Spiral (Originally by ThalassicSkies)
by Lazula Videl
Summary: AU. Secret families, strange heritages, and the kiss that changed Videl's life. G/V. *ORIGINALLY BY THALASSICSKIES*
1. Prologue

Cover image link: . /2019/05/17/gohan-videl-dragon-ball-z/

A/N: If you read my story Endings and Beginnings and you're wondering where the heck it went, check my profile. If not, then gladly keep reading this note.

Back in the distant land that was 2013-2014, there was a story on here called Spiral by ThalassicSkies. It had a really unique plot and storyline. I really loved it and still love it, but it got to 14 chapters and was never finished. A few years later, the author declared it and her other stories discontinued. So, I'm gonna rewrite/continue it and (hopefully) not screw it up.

I'm not gonna change the plot points, 'cause that's kinda pointless. (I swear that wasn't on purpose)

Don't read past the first chapter of Spiral yet, you'll spoil it for yourself!

Also, for some reason I feel like I should say to not take this too seriously. Not to dodge criticism or anything lame like that, just that this is meant to be fun. For me, at least. The story is a good mixture of humor and seriousness.

So, to clarify:

 **I do not own this story idea, plot, or title. ThalassicSkies does.** **I also do not own the OCs that will appear later, ThalassicSkies does.** I do own all of the bodies of writing for this, and the prologue is entirely mine. That is all.

* * *

Spiral

*Prologue*

Videl Satan was fed up with just about every person on the planet. Just because she was a celebrity, everyone expected her to be perfect. She was just a human, after all. It wasn't like she was a robot planned to do everything with perfection.

And what made her bad mood even worse than it already was was that she had to sit through another day of what is every teenager's worst enemy.

High school.

The place full of snobbish girls, zits, and teenage bodily odor.

Sure, it was helpful for people who wanted to become authors, mathematicians, scientists, historians, artists, or classical musicians. But it wasn't helpful for people who wanted jobs that _won't_ make you want to bang your head on the nearest wall on the first day.

Besides, she already knew what she wanted to be.

When asked by adults what she wanted to be when she became older, she always gave a "realistic" answer: a policewoman. What she really wanted to be was a professional martial artist.

She did have reasons on why becoming a policewoman was a realistic goal for her, though.

Videl would assist the police, which was almost every day. But, to her, it was becoming more and more of the opposite. The police force seemed near defenseless without her. It scared her a bit to think of what would happen if they didn't have her help.

Was she just abnormally strong, or were they just abnormally bad at their job? Videl decided to go with the first.

She started listening to her surroundings. All she heard was her teacher's voice going on and on about something she didn't know or care about.

The only real reason Videl paid attention in school was so she could get good grades. If she slacked off, her father wouldn't let her help the police.

Videl turned her head to the right to look at her best friend, Erasa. She was currently hiding her phone in her lap, texting.

Videl rolled her eyes at the fact that this went completely unnoticed, even though anyone could clearly tell what Erasa was doing.

She decided that since there was nothing important to pay attention to, she would just put her head down and only listen somewhat.

She could've sworn she heard a voice call her name. Videl shrugged it off and went back to daydreaming. She picked her head up after she felt her arm being shaken.

Videl looked to the left and found Erasa to be the culprit.

"Videl! Videl! Videl!" Erasa said.

"What?" Videl asked her excited friend.

"There's a new kid!"

"And?"

"Did I mention that he's a boy and that he's cute?"

" _And?"_

"You're just being sour because you know you think he's cute, but you don't want to seem girly."

"You couldn't be more off, Erasa."

"Sure, Videl. Deny it all you want."

For the second time today, Videl playfully rolled her eyes at her best friend. She realized that while having a whisper-conversation, this apparent new kid sat next to Erasa. Videl fixed her gaze on his face and kept it there.

She had seen him this morning.

There was a robbery taking place at a bank whose name she didn't bother to remember.

She asked him if he'd seen what happened when there hadn't been any police around, yet someone had stopped the robbers. He had replied with a no, but Videl didn't believe him.

He was standing right there. How could he not have seen what happened? It confused her.

What also confused her was how people were saying that the person who stopped the crime was a teenage boy with gold hair a teal eyes wearing a badge that indicated he went to her school. People were calling him the "Gold Fighter." It was rumored he was also the little boy from the Cell Games. When told how he stopped the robbers, Videl thought it was ridiculous and impossible.

But maybe it wasn't so impossible.

After all, _Cell_ happened.

So why couldn't this "Gold Fighter" be real?

But what gained her interest the most was the fact that this new kid was wearing the exact same clothes the Gold Fighter apparently was.

Videl slowly started to suspect that he was the Gold Fighter. But his eyes and hair were black. The clothes must've been a coincidence.

Right?

When he turned to look at her, Videl didn't back down. She turned her stare into a quizzical glare. She could practically hear the uneasiness in his eyes. After two or more minutes of this, he looked away. But that didn't stop Videl from glaring.

The feeling he gave was… off. She didn't know how, but she knew it just wasn't right.

* * *

The rest of the day went like any other, except for Videl. All day, she kept an eye on "the possible Gold Fighter," who's actual name was Gohan.

Not once did it strike her that anybody would think that what she was doing was a little creepy.

Videl was on her way home when Erasa ran up to her.

"Hey Vi!"

"Erasa, you know I don't like it when you call me that."

"Yeah, but I like calling you Vi! It sounds a lot cuter than Videl."

"My name wasn't made to be to be cute. I'm a fighter, Erasa, not a celebrity baby."

"Yeah, but at some point you were a baby destined to be a celebrity," Erasa pointed out.

"…Touché," Videl agreed.

"Anyway, I saw you eyeing that kid all day. And I think…" Erasa began.

"Oh no, don't say it…" Videl groaned.

"…That you think…" Erasa continued.

"Spare me the pain…"

"…That he's hot!" Erasa proceeded to squeal and jump up and down.

"Erasa… just because I eye a kid all day doesn't mean that I think he's hot."

"…So you think he's not hot?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you do think he's hot?"

"I didn't say that, either."

"Well, if he's not hot, then what is he? Warm?"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Okay, no need to yell..."

"I'm sorry, Erasa, I'm just having a bad day. But, in all seriousness…" Videl scanned the hallway that was now empty besides the two girls, "…there's something off about that kid. He's different… I know it. I can practically… feel it."

Erasa gave Videl a face of concern. Videl smiled, for she thought Erasa understood her. To her dismay, Erasa busted out laughing a few seconds later.

"Are you serious, Videl? Hahahahaha!" Erasa fell to the floor, laughing hysterically.

Videl blushed out of embarrassment and frowned.

"Oh… you're hilarious, Vi," Erasa said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I was being serious."

"You were? I don't see anything off about him. Well, other than the fact that he's way cuter than the other boys in this school…"

Videl slapped her forehead.

"What?" Erasa asked. "Isn't he?"

"You are asking the completely wrong person."

"Fine. But I don't get it, what's so special about him?" Erasa asked.

"Who?" Videl asked, lost in the thoughts floating around in her head.

"Gohan," Erasa reminded. "Remember how a minute ago you were saying that you could 'feel' there was something off about him?"

"Oh, yeah. I just have this gut feeling that he isn't… normal…"

"'Isn't normal' how?" Erasa tried to understand.

"I don't know… but I just know that he isn't as ordinary as he seems to be. But," Videl began, recalling the events of that day," you remember when he jumped like twenty-five feet in the air! And when he got hit by a baseball and took it like it was nothing!"

"Maybe he can just jump high.. and maybe he's just really, really strong?"

"Or he's abnormal! Look, I've got a feeling in my gut, and I always trust my gut!" Videl declared.

Erasa looked at her like she was insane.

But Videl knew she wasn't insane. There was definitely something up with Gohan.

If only she knew what it was…


	2. Chapter 1

Spiral

~And We're Outta Here Saga~

*Chapter 1: Discovery*

Well, it happened. Videl finally found out what was up with Gohan.

He was, indeed, the Gold Fighter. And half-alien, half-Saiyan to be exact. And the Great Saiyaman. And the person who really killed Cell.

Man, he sure had a lot of secrets.

But while Videl had expected to find out he was the Gold Fighter, she didn't expect him to be an alien, or to get sucked into his crazy world, what with the whole Majin Buu and everyone dying thing…

And what she didn't expect the most was that she'd start liking him.

And then start _liking_ him.

Sure, he attracted life-threatening danger. But he was kind, and gentle, and sweet, even when she was mean to him. That made up for it, in her mind at least.

No way would she ever admit it, though, especially not to Gohan himself.

It ate at her inside that she couldn't tell Erasa, since she told her pretty much everything.

At least she didn't have to worry about that at the moment; right now she was sleeping.

She was having a strange dream. She was there, and so were a few other people. And there was something about… aliens? And there was someone standing in front of her, was that-

 ***** Beep beep!*

She jumped awake and nearly feel off of her bed. With barely any energy, she looked over to see that the source was none other than her phone.

"…Why is Erasa calling me at… nine o'clock in the morning?"

She picked up the phone weakly and answered it.

"Erasa?"

"'Morning, Vi! I'm coming over to your house, don't ask why 'cause I'll tell you when I get there, be there in two minutes!" And then she hung up.

Videl blinked at the phone.

'What could that be about this time? Hmm… oh right! It's my birthday today. But…'

'No. I'm not even gonna let myself think about that today, not even for a second.'

Just then Erasa came bursting through Videl's bedroom door, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Vi!"

"That was fast," Videl noted. "How'd you get in?"

"Your dad let me in, duh," Erasa replied jokingly.

"I just woke up two minutes ago, cut me some slack. Speaking of which," Videl got out of her bed and walked towards Erasa as she spoke, "what was so important that you had to wake me up and rush to my house? Does it have to do with my birthday?"

"Correct! Happy birthday! I came here because I have a special place that I'm taking you."

"What's the place?"

"It's a seeecret," Erasa said, making jazz hands.

Videl raised an eyebrow.

"It's a secret, huh?" she asked sarcastically and crossed her arms.

"Yes."

Videl sighed. "I can't believe you woke me up this early to tell me you're bringing me to a place that I can't know about. I was having an interesting dream, too."

Erasa grinned.

"Oh really? Were you dreaming about Gohan?"

"What? No, of course not! That'd be weird," Videl said defensively.

Erasa closed her eyes and snickered.

"You're funny, Vi. But we're off track." She suddenly got serious.

"Take a shower, eat breakfast, brush your hair, and get dressed, we gotta go to the secret place!"

* * *

Erasa walked back into Videl's room as she was putting on her boots.

"Um, what is the meaning of this?" Erasa asked sternly.

"…I'm getting dressed?" Videl asked confusedly.

"No, I mean, why are you wearing your fighting clothes?"

"'Cause that's what I wear most of the time. Besides, you're wearing your normal clothes."

"Yeah, but it's _your_ birthday. And I know just what you should wear!" Erasa said as she made her way to Videl's closet.

'Oh no…'

"This!" Erasa turned around and held up a strapless baby blue dress. "The dress that me and-"

Erasa stopped herself immediately once she noticed Videl started staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Vi, I forgot."

"It's… it's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Really, it's nothing."

Erasa sat next to Videl on her bed and put her hands on Videl's shoulders.

"Videl, listen, I know how you feel about it and I know it's not nothing. It's okay to be sad, you know."

"Erasa, I'm not sad," Videl said, narrowing her eyes. "I just don't want to talk about it. Can we please just drop it?"

Erasa sighed. "Fine. Just… _please_ wear this dress."

Videl stared at the dress silently for a moment.

"…I'll wear it, only because I know you're not gonna stop begging me to."

"Great! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a very important phone call to a very important person," Erasa announced and left the room.

* * *

"G, the eagle has landed, I repeat, the eagle has landed."

"Huh?"

"Ugh, I told you, it's our code, Gohan! You're G, the eagle is the plan, and landed means that it was completed successfully!"

"Wouldn't it have been simpler to just say that?"

"Well, yeah, but it wouldn't have been as fun."

"Forget fun! Did you guys leave yet?"

"No, but we'll be there in a while. I gotta go now. I think Videl's getting suspicious of me."

"What makes you think that?"

"She's giving me The Stare™ from her bedroom."

Gohan shuddered. He knew how intense The Stare™ could be.

"But before I go, how's things on your end?"

"Uh, they're, um… fine."

"…are you sure about that, Stuttery?"

"Yes, Erasa! Just hurry!"

"Alright, alright, I'll be there in a few, buh-bye."

Gohan hung up the phone and sighed. He had half-lied to Erasa. While the arrangement of the party was going fine, he wasn't. He was worried that something, anything would go wrong and ruin the entire thing.

At first, Gohan thought he was being irrational, but now he wasn't sure. What if Erasa spoiled the surprise before she got Videl there? What if the bakery made the cake chocolate instead of vanilla, how Videl liked it? Or even worse, what if he lost Videl's present?!

Gohan began frantically searching his pockets at that thought.

"Oh no, I really did lose her present! But where could I have- oh, I didn't lose it, I gave to Goten and Trunks," he said and sighed in relief.

Then he realized and widened his eyes.

"I gave it to _Goten_ and _Trunks_?!"

His eyes darted around looking for them. Fortunately, they were right there behind him.

"There you are! Listen, you two, I need you to give me back Videl's present."

Goten and Trunks looked at each other before looking back up at Gohan.

"Well, um, about that…" Goten started.

"We lost it," Trunks abruptly finished.

"WHAT?!"

The boys snickered.

"Just kidding. It's right here," Trunks said, holding out the white box.

"Oh, thank goodness," Gohan said and sighed in relief. "Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, Gohan, we didn't think you'd get so upset," Goten apologized.

"Don't worry, Goten, it's not your fault. I've been panic-y all day."

"Yeah, Goten, he's just trying to make sure that his girlfriend's birthday party goes right," Trunks joked.

"Videl is not my girlfriend!" Gohan denied. "That's not what I'm worrying about right now; where's the present you said you got her?"

"Right here!" Goten said and patted his pocket.

"It's not gonna explode, is it, Trunks?" Gohan asked skeptically.

"No," Trunks answered.

Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"It's not, I swear!"

"Swear what?" Bulma asked, coming out of nowhere. "Trunks, you better not be messing with Gohan," Bulma threatened.

"I'm not," Trunks replied, looking down at the floor.

"And Gohan, you better not be freaking out on Trunks."

"I'm not," Gohan said, looking down in a similar fashion.

"Gohan's freaking out on Trunks?" Chi-Chi interrupted, also appearing from nowhere. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, he's just trying to make everything perfect for his future wife."

"She's not my-"

"Future wife? They're getting married?" Goten asked, confused.

"No, we're not-"

"No? Are you crazy? You had better marry Videl! She's perfect for you!" Chi-Chi said.

"Wait, are they getting married or not? I'm so confused," Trunks chimed in.

"No, we're not! I do not plan on marrying my _friend_ Videl anytime soon, or ever!" Gohan declared.

The four watched him walk off.

"I think we made him mad," Goten said.

"No, he's just in denial. He'll come around, trust me," Chi-Chi reassured.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?" Videl asked.

"No," Erasa answered.

Videl and Erasa had been walking on foot for a few minutes by now. Erasa made Videl close her eyes, but just for extra measures, she put her hands over them.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

A few seconds of silence passed.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No- wait a minute, yeah, we are!"

"Can I open my eyes _now_?" Videl asked again.

"No!" Erasa shouted, startling her. "Just wait right here."

Videl heard Erasa walking, then what sounded like a door opening.

"Alright, Vi. You can walk forward but keep your eyes closed."

Videl slowly followed Erasa's instructions.

'I hope I don't trip over anything…'

"You can stop now. Open your eyes!"

Videl slowly opened her eyes, and was confused when all she saw was darkness.

'Where am I?'

Before she could say anything, all of the lights flashed on, momentarily blinding her.

"Surprise!" she heard two distinct voices shout, and then a few others follow out of sync.

'What the…?'

Once she regained her vision, she saw that the first of the two voices belonged to Erasa, which made sense, and the second belonged to… Gohan?

She didn't realize that while she was standing there thinking, she was just staring, not saying anything.

"Uh-oh, did we make her go into shock? Somebody get the towels and buckets of water!" Erasa exclaimed.

Videl shook her head. "I didn't go into shock, I just… I… what is this?"

"It's your birthday party, silly!" Gohan said.

He was trying not to go into shock himself, really. In front of him was Videl, Videl _Satan_ , wearing a _dress._

'Erasa must've forced her to wear it.'

"Did you do this?" Videl asked Gohan.

"Yup," Erasa said before he could answer. "The whole thing was Gohan's idea. I helped," she added proudly.

"Really? That's so sweet of you, Gohan," Videl said and smiled.

Gohan blushed a little. "Oh, it's nothing," he said, not being able to help being modest.

Being the awkward teenagers that they were, they just stared at each other. Erasa noticed and quickly jumped in.

"Well, let's get this thing started already!"

* * *

"Birthday Party Activity number one, opening presents!" Erasa announced as everyone gathered around. "Who wants to go first?"

"Ooh, I do!" Chi-Chi shouted so quickly that Erasa barely had time to finish her sentence.

She picked up what appeared to be a small box in wrapping paper and handed it to Videl.

"Here you go," she said warmly.

"Thanks, Chi-Chi," Videl said.

Once Videl held the "box" in her hands, she realized that it was extremely heavy.

'Okay, it's clearly not a box… what is it?'

She tore the paper off, revealing an extremely large book. No wonder it was so heavy; Videl thought it had to be at least five hundred pages.

"Um, thanks Chi-Chi, but I… what the heck is it?"

"It's a cook book," Chi-Chi said. "For when you and Gohan get married. Saiyans eat a lot, and aren't patient enough to make food themselves, so it's up to you."

Videl and Gohan simultaneously blushed and cringed from embarrassment.

"Um… I appreciate the thought, Chi-Chi, thank you," Videl said. She was hoping the next present didn't involve her and Gohan's love life.

"I'll go next," Bulma volunteered. "I got something that _won't_ embarrass the poor kids in front of everybody," she said, shooting a look at Chi-Chi.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked innocently.

Videl opened Bulma's gift, which was a new pair of boots that she could fight in.

"They're from me and Vegeta," Bulma said, looking over at him. He was standing against a wall, pretending he wasn't paying attention.

"Thanks, Bulma. You too, Vegeta."

"Hmph," Vegeta grunted.

"Here's mine!" Erasa said, giving Videl her gift. "Don't worry, I didn't get you a skirt or anything."

Videl snickered and opened it. It was a small box that contained a watch.

"I got you a new one since your old one's been through a few beatings and explosions," Erasa explained.

"Thanks, Erasa," Videl said, putting it on.

"Is that everyone's?" Erasa asked, looking around.

Trunks nudged Goten.

"Huh? Oh right!" he remembered. He went up to Videl and gave her a box.

'Please don't blow up, please don't blow up…' Gohan prayed to himself.

Videl lifted the lid, which revealed…

"…a rock?" she asked, holding it up.

"They got her a rock?" Bulma and Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah! You can use it when you're in a fight!" Goten explained.

"Or when you're just annoyed at somebody," Trunks suggested.

"Uh… thanks you two, that's very nice of you," Videl said, putting it back in the box.

"And that concludes present opening!" Erasa announced. She went over to Videl and whispered in her ear.

"Gohan says he wants to give you your present when you two are alone. He told me not to tell you though so shhhh."

Videl perked up. "Alone? Why?"

"I dunno, he didn't say," Erasa said. "Anyway," she began, her voice getting loud again, "time for Birthday Party Activity number two, eating cake!"

* * *

Getting the cake had been the responsibility of Goku and Vegeta, the latter of which only doing it because Bulma threatened him to. Sure, it seemed like a bad idea to let them do it, but it couldn't have been _that_ bad, right?

Wrong. So, so wrong.

"Dad, did you and Vegeta get the cake?" Gohan whispered to Goku.

"Well, about that…" Goku began.

"What about it?" Gohan started to panic. "Please don't tell me you didn't-"

"Don't worry, Gohan, we got _a_ cake," Goku reassured.

Gohan's eye twitched.

"What does _that_ mean?!"

"It means we got this!" Goku said, gesturing to the item in question as everyone got over to it.

The cake they had gotten was depressingly tiny. It was kept inside a plastic box with a scratched up barcode on it.

"Um… I don't know how we're all supposed to share this," Erasa pointed out.

"Did you… did you get this from the grocery store?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, but there's a perfectly good explanation for this!" Goku said.

Everyone stared at him, waiting.

"Well?!"

"Oh! So me and Vegeta went to the bakery, and I asked them for the cake, and, uh…"

-~*Flashback*~-

"Here you go!" said the cashier lady, placing the large cake on the counter. "Say, your friend… what's his problem?"

Vegeta, who had his arms crossed and was staring at the wall, quickly looked up at her.

"What?!"

"Calm down sir, there's no need to get so upset."

"Vegeta, calm down!" Goku said.

"No! I will not let some puny Earth woman sass me!" Vegeta shouted.

"Puny? Who do you think you're talking to?" she asked, losing all professionalism.

"Who do you think _you're_ talking to?!" Vegeta repeated.

"Vegeta!"

"Shut up, Kakarot!" He turned to the cashier lady. "How dare you disrespect the Prince of all Saiyans?! Why I'll-"

-~*EndofFlashback*~-

"And then he blew up the store. And the cake."

Everyone stared incredulously at Vegeta.

"What are you looking at?"

* * *

After the whole cake fiasco happened (long story short, there was a gruesome battle), Gohan realized that Videl had disappeared somewhere. He followed her energy signature and found her at a balcony, calmly gazing at the night sky.

"Hey," Gohan greeted softly.

"Hey," Videl replied in the same manner.

"I got you a piece of cake before everyone started fighting over it. It's not the best, but at least it's vanilla," he said, holding out the plate.

"Thanks," she said, taking it.

"Are you okay? You kinda just disappeared."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just needed to go think, that's all."

"Was it about how this whole thing went? I'm sorry, it was supposed to go a lot smoother in my head."

"Are you kidding? This was perfect. Shoot, even if you only gave me a cake made out of cardboard I'd still be happy with it."

"Really?"

"Well, probably not. But you get what I mean."

They both let out a small laugh.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I wanted to give you your present while we were by ourselves. I hope I didn't make you think I didn't get you one at all."

Videl got a little nervous. What was so important that he had to give it to her while no else was around?

He pulled out a small white jewelry box and gave it to her. She held it and examined it.

"It's not gonna bite ya, you know," Gohan teased.

Videl gave him a quick smirk. She delicately unwrapped the bow and opened the box. Inside it was a gold heart-shaped locket with a thin chain.

"…You got me necklace? Aww, Gohan, that's so sweet."

"Oh, i-it was nothing," Gohan said, doing the famous Son scratching-of-the-back-of-the-head and grin. "Check the inside, there's a picture in it."

Videl opened the locket, wondering what the picture could possibly be of. When she got it open, she saw a picture of her and her mother from a few years ago.

'He must've asked Dad for it,' she thought. It amazed her how much thought he had put into it.

"…"

"You don't like it? I'm sorry, I can take it back if you-"

Videl cut him off by abruptly and tightly hugging him.

"I love it."

He hugged her back. They stood there silently in each other's embrace, fully realizing how cheesy it was.

Gohan realized that while, sure, it felt good to be hugging Videl, she was still acting a little strange. He decided not to question it.

"Thank you so much," Videl said as they separated. "You have no idea how sweet you are."

Gohan smiled as he blushed a little. "You're welcome," he replied.

"It's kinda late. I should probably get going now."

"Oh, right. I'll see you… tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Videl confirmed.

Videl was about to fly off, but then she hesitated. She got closer to Gohan, stood up on her tippy-toes, and kissed him on the cheek. His face got even redder.

"Good night," she said.

"G-good night," he stammered, trying not to faint.

She slowly rose to the sky and took off.

* * *

"Hey, where's Gohan?" Trunks asked as he, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Bulma cleaned up the remnants of the party. "He's been gone for like thirty minutes."

"Well, he said he went to find Videl, and then he came back 'cause she left, but then he left again 'cause he needed to go 'have a talk with himself,'" Goten answered, throwing a plastic cup in a trash bag.

"'A talk with himself'? About what?" Bulma asked while wiping some icing off the wall. The cake fight had not been pretty.

"I dunno, he didn't tell me."

"Was he okay?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, he seemed really happy for some reason."

The quartet shrugged and continued cleaning.

"We'll just grill him about it when he comes back," Trunks said.

They all nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was happily flying around in circles.

"She kissed me! Videl finally kissed me!"

He fell back into the grass and sighed lovingly. He knew he probably shouldn't, but he felt like he _had_ to tell someone about it.

'Speaking of Videl, I can still sense her. That's weird, she should be gone by now. It doesn't feel like she's moving, either. She was already acting strange earlier… I should go make sure she's okay.'

With that thought, he took off.

* * *

When Gohan caught up to Videl, he found her sitting in the back of an old, wrecked car in the middle of an empty field.

'That's weird…'

He landed on the ground and started walking towards her. As he got closer, he realized that she had her knees pressed against her face.

'That's even weirder.'

"Videl?"

He attempted to open the door but accidentally pulled it off.

"Oops."

"Classic Gohan, not knowing the end to his limitess, boundless strength," Videl quietly muttered in an unusually depressed tone.

"Videl, are you alright? I-" Gohan stopped himself once he noticed that her face seemed a little wet. "Are you crying? What's wrong?"

Videl's muscles tensed up and she hid her face even more.

"Just leave me alone, Gohan."

"But-"

"I said just leave me alone."

"Videl, you're out here in an old car, in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night, crying. I'm not gonna leave you alone."

He sat down and comfortingly put his arm around her.

"Please talk to me. What's the matter?"

Videl lifted her head slowly and tried to blink her tears away.

"I hate this stupid dress!"

Gohan sweat dropped. "Is that… is that why you're crying?"

"No, no. Well, sort of. Urgh… let me just tell me just tell you from the beginning."

Videl paused and began speaking again.

"Today wasn't supposed to be just about me. You know my mom passed away, right?"

Gohan nodded.

"Well, I lost more than just her."

Videl looked up at Gohan before continuing.

"I had a twin sister, Gohan."

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise.

"You had a twin sister?"

Videl nodded. "I had a younger sister Goten's age, too. My twin sister looked just like me, only with black eyes. Shoot, she even wore her hair the same as me. She liked brag about how she was four minutes older than me." Videl laughed somberly. "Now I'm older than her."

Videl paused and took a breath before she kept talking.

"All three of them died in this car crash. I was in denial for months. I can't even walk past Lucella's or Naomi's room, let alone go into them anymore."

Videl stopped and shut her eyes tightly.

"Lucella... and Naomi. Their names were Lucella and Naomi."

Gohan sat silently as Videl gathered herself.

"A few weeks before… _it_ happened, Erasa and Lucella dragged me to some store in the mall and bought me this dress. I hate it because it reminds me of her. Erasa wanted me to wear it and I really, really didn't want to, but she didn't know it just how much this hurts to think about. It's not her fault she didn't know, I never told her like I'm telling you now."

Videl stopped and stared at the ground.

"That's why I hate this dress."

The pair let the silence rule before Gohan spoke.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you."

"You know how many times I've heard that?"

"I'm serious, Videl. I was eleven when I lost my dad."

Videl stopped staring at the ground and looked up at Gohan again.

"I know exactly how you feel. Not wanting to think about them, denial, I get it."

They both looked out to the sky above them. Videl rested her head on Gohan's chest.

"You're lucky to have gotten your dad back. I'd do anything to have my mom and my sisters back."

A lightbulb immediately went off in Gohan's head.

"Say, Videl, how long ago did your mother and sister pass away?"

"It'll be a year tomorrow, why?"

"That's perfect!"

Videl narrowed her eyes at Gohan.

" _What did you just say?_ "

"No no no, not like that!" Gohan said nervously. "I mean there _is_ a way for you to have your mom and sisters back!"

"…Gohan, did Goten and Trunks hit you with that rock?"

"What? No! I'm talking about the dragon balls, Videl! They can bring your mom and sisters back to life!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"… _Really?_ "

" _Yes!_ " Gohan stood up. "Bulma already has them saved up in case of an emergency, and I'm sure this counts as one. We won't be able to bring them back after tonight."

"Then why are we still chatting here? Let's go!"

* * *

Gohan and Videl brought all of the dragon balls back to the area they previously were in and arranged them properly in a circle. They stepped back once they were done.

That was when Videl realized she wasn't sure what would happen next.

"Um…" she muttered, turning to Gohan.

"Go ahead, you do the honors. It's your wishes, after all." Gohan smiled. "Besides, if we're gonna be married like my mom says, you should get used to how the dragon balls work since you're gonna be seeing them pretty often," he said jokingly.

Videl, however, did not take the suggestion of marriage as smoothly.

"R-right," she agreed, playing it off. "What do I say?"

"Just say 'I summon you, Shenron' or something fancy like that."

"Okay…"

Videl stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"…I summon you, Shenron!"

The dragon balls started to glow. The sky became full of gray clouds, and the next thing Videl knew, there was a giant, green dragon floating in the sky.

'Well. I've officially seen it all.'

Videl glanced at Gohan, and he gave her a wink of reassurance.

"WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH?"

"Um… I wish for Miguel, Lucella, and Naomi Satan to be brought back to life!"

"THAT WISH CANNOT BE FULLY GRANTED."

"Why not?!" Videl asked, getting irritated.

"THE ONES YOU REFER TO AS MIGUEL AND LUCELLA SATAN ARE NOT DEAD."

"They're... not dead?" Videl looked to Gohan, who shrugged confusedly in return.

"I CAN BRING BACK THE ONE YOU CALL NAOMI."

"Yes, do that!"

Shenron's eyes glowed red.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. STATE YOUR SECOND WISH."

"I don't see her anywhere..."

"YOU MAY USE YOUR SECOND WISH TO BRING HER TO YOU."

"Do it, please!"

Shenron's eyes glowed again. A second later, the two teens heard a high pitched scream and looked up to see a little girl falling above them. Gohan managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

She took a second to stare at the ground underneath her. "Thanks, mister," she said as he put her on the down.

"You're welcome."

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL."

Shenron disappeared and the dragon balls scattered.

"I still don't have my mom and Lucella here..."

"It's okay," Gohan soothed. "We can bring them back to us in a year."

Videl looked up at him and smiled.

"Videl?!" She heard from the side.

"Naomi!"

Videl and her younger sister tightly embraced in a hug.

"I missed you!"

"I missed _you_!"

"What happened? Where are we? Did you do this?" Naomi asked.

"Um, kind of? Well, not really… it's a _really_ long and weird story," Videl answered.

"Who's the nice man that caught me?" Naomi asked, pointing at Gohan.

He awkwardly smiled and waved.

"That's Gohan," Videl answered, turning her head to look at him. "He's the reason for all the recent weirdness in my life. But, more important than that, he's the reason you're alive and here again."

Naomi got even more confused.

"He did this? How? Is he a wizard?" Naomi gasped in schock. "…Is he your _boyfriend?_ "

"No, he is not my- listen, I'll explain everything when we get home, but right now I need to talk to Gohan, alone."

"Hmm… fine. But you better be back quick!"

Once she was done talking with Naomi, Videl went back over to Gohan.

"Son Gohan…"

Gohan was afraid of what she'd say next, since she usually only said his full name when she was mad at him.

"…I don't think I'll ever find a way to repay you for everything you've done for me," Videl finished.

"Aw, Videl, you don't have to repay me for anything," he replied.

"But you gave me my little sister back. That's the best thing anyone's ever done for me. Surely there has to be something I can do for you…"

"Seeing how happy you are is repayment enough," Gohan said and smiled.

"You really do have no idea how sweet you are."

"Anything for you, Videl."

After what felt like an eternity, Videl got closer to him and stood on her tippy-toes.

'What is she doing…?'

And then her lips were on him. And not on his cheek, this time they were on his lips. Her lips were on _his_ lips.

Videl was kissing him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Once Gohan realized what was happening, he put his hands on her waist and kissed her back.

After what, again, felt like forever, they broke apart, still in each other's arms.

"Um…" Videl said.

"Uh…" Gohan replied.

They both smiled wordlessly at each other.

"Oh! I... I should take my sister home."

"Oh right, I-I forgot how late it was."

She slowly broke away from him completely.

"Good night, again."

"Good night."

Gohan smiled contentedly as he watched Videl pick up Naomi and fly off.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: After two months shy of a year, I'm back, baybee!

To make a long story short, I put a whole bag of jelly beans up my-

I'm sorry, I'll stop making dumb jokes. To make a long story short, right after the last time I updated this story in August 2018, I got hit with a tidal wave of depression and panic attacks. Yay (: Anyway, it was really bad and sucked away my creativity for a really long time. However, I'm in a slightly better place now, and I've picked up steam to keep updating this story. Like I said before, I love this story and I don't want to give up on it, even if it takes me nearly a year to update. I'm trying, and that's good enough for me.

Now, to the actual story. I apologize if my writing is rusty or weird or dry, this is the first time I've actually sat down and written a new body of writing since 2017, two years. (And yet I wonder why I only have two reviews...)

So, this chapter is a _rollercoaster,_ and I _mean that._ But, it is a fun rollercoaster. I mean, at least I think so, art is subjective. Even if it seems pretty wild right now, things'll start to come together later. I've got this. And, if you hate it, at least I got an emotional response out of you! That's something!

Oh! And I added a cool cover picture! I hope it looks alright.

I'm done rambling, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: So Many Questions

As Videl flew back home with Naomi in her arms, she noticed Naomi was completely silent.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked.

She looked down at Naomi and saw that she had her mouth wide open in shock.

"What?"

"You kissed a boy!"

And then Videl went silent.

"And you said he isn't your boyfriend!" Naomi exclaimed.

"He's not!" she defended.

"Then why were you doing kissy stuff with him?!" Naomi retorted.

"Well… um…"

Naomi grinned. She won! She never won arguments against Videl.

"Videl's got a boyfriend! And he does kissy-kissy stuff with him!" Naomi shouted.

"Shhh! I don't want the whole world to hear you!"

Naomi giggled.

"You _cannot_ tell Dad when we get home," Videl ordered.

"Why not?" Naomi asked smugly.

"You know he'd lose his mind! Come on Naomi! I just _brought you back to life_ , can't you do something for me?" Videl pleaded.

Naomi paused and contemplated. Then she gasped.

"You're _flying_! Without a jet pack or anything!" she exclaimed.

"…We've been up here for five minutes and you just noticed?"

"How can you fly? Wait, you lied about Gohan not being your boyfriend, so I bet he _is_ a wizard, and gave you the power to fly!"

Videl sighed. She was overjoyed to have her sister back, but there was a lot she needed to explain.

* * *

"Dad?" Videl called as she and Naomi walked through the door. Then, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned to Naomi.

"Quick, hide so we can surprise Dad. I'll give you a signal to come out," Videl said.

"Oooh, okay!" Naomi agreed and hid.

Hercule finally got to the bottom of the stairs.

"There you are, Videl! Where have you been? It's late!" Hercule asked.

"Oh, I was just still at the party after it ended… and I brought back someone you should see," Videl said, grinning and waiting for Naomi to pop out.

Except she didn't.

"Uh… where are they?" Hercule looked around.

"I said… someone you should see…!" Videl repeated.

Still nothing.

"That's the signal!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Naomi apologized. She came out of her hiding place and into view. "Hi Daddy!"

Hercule stood frozen in place and stared.

"…Naomi?"

"Hi," she repeated and waved.

"…You're alive?"

"I am now. Videl and her wizard boyfriend brought me back to life," she answered cheerily.

Videl shot her a look.

"Oops, I mean, Videl and her not-wizard not-boyfriend brought me back to life," she corrected.

Videl sighed at her sister for the second time that night.

"…Naomi!" Hercule picked her up off the ground and hugged her tightly.

"Videl… how?" he asked.

"Gohan and the Dragon Balls," she answered with a smile.

"But what about Lucella and your mother?"

Videl's smile turned into a frown.

"We'll have to wait a year," she replied. "But they're definitely coming back."

"Well that's good to know, at least."

"Um, I'm still here you know," Naomi reminded.

Hercule and Naomi continued their reunion while Videl happily watched on.

* * *

Videl woke up the next morning sprawled across her bed. She sat up, stretched and yawned, and began remembering what happened in the later part of last night.

'There was the locket, then Naomi, then… we kissed.'

Videl paused her thoughts and blushed. She closed her eyes and giggled.

'I was starting to think it'd never happen.'

She pulled herself out of bed, and grabbed the aforementioned locket as she went to the bathroom. Once she got there, she began fixing her waist-length hair in the mirror.

'Wait what?'

She looked at herself and saw that her hair had somehow become spiky and grown to her waist in her sleep.

'Okay, that's really weird… I'm sure there's some equally weird explanation for it.'

Then she noticed that the bottom half of her hair was dark blue.

'…Huh… cool.'

As she examined her hair, it turned orange.

Then, her stomach growled louder than it ever had before, and she realized she was incredibly hungry, as if she never even ate dinner the night before.

And _then_ as if that wasn't enough, she noticed something brown moving in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to fully see what it was, and saw…

A tail.

There was brown, moving tail, attached to her body.

"…"

She stared at it, and then decided, for some reason, to squeeze it.

Bad idea.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

That was the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life. At least she knew to never do that again.

But who was she going to ask about her, err, condition?

"Oh right! I left my presents at Capsule Corp. Maybe I can ask Bulma?"

"…Err, I'm not to keen on freaking anyone out with this. I'll just figure it out later. Somehow. Ooh, maybe I should take Naomi with me. She can meet Trunks there, and possibly Goten."

She grabbed a baseball cap to hide her hair in and tucked her tail in her shorts before heading out.

* * *

Videl stood before the entrance of Capsule Corp with Naomi at her side. She pressed the doorbell and waited.

A young boy's voice came out of a speaker mounted on the door.

"Who is this? If you're trying to go out with mom, she's married. If you're trying to go out with _dad, he's_ married. If you're a crazed fan, the gift shop is across the street. If you're the guy from that all-you-can-eat-place, we didn't eat all of your food, nor did we blow up part of the west wall." {*1}

Naomi looked confused while Videl rolled her eyes.

"Trunks, it's me. I came here to pick up my presents."

"Oh. Well come in then."

Videl led Naomi inside. They found Trunks waiting for them.

"Isn't there supposed to be a security person monitoring the entrance and not an 8 year old?" Videl asked.

"Hey, I _live_ here, I can do what I want." Trunks noticed Naomi standing next to Videl. "Who's she?"

"My little sister."

"You have a sister?" Trunks asked in mild surprise.

Videl nodded. She realized she was probably going to be asked this question quite a few times.

"Is Goten here?"

"Yeah. Goten! Videl has a sister!" Trunks shouted.

Goten came from behind a corner, almost as if he had been waiting to make an entrance.

"Videl has a sister?"

Yup. Definitely a few times.

Goten immediately froze and clammed up upon seeing Naomi, though no one seemed to notice.

"Naomi, this is Goten, Gohan's little brother, and this is Trunks, Goten's friend. You three can play together while I talk to Trunks's mom." Videl turned to Trunks. "Where is she?"

"Testing room. Make a left, then a right, third door down on the right."

"Thanks."

Videl went off and left the three kids to themselves. There was a hint of awkwardness in the air.

"If you're Videl's sister, then why haven't I heard of your existence until now?"

"'Cause I've been dead for almost a year," Naomi answered contentedly.

Trunks did a double take.

"You were dead?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, huh?"

"…Hmm..." Trunks looked her up and down. "You're alright, Naomi. What do you think Goten? Goten?"

Trunks and Naomi looked over at Goten, who had been silently staring at Naomi with a red tint on his cheeks.

"Uh… Goten?" Trunks asked again.

"Um, she's… cu- I mean, cool! She's cool!" Goten awkwardly shouted.

"Are you okay?"

"I need to go to the bathroom!"

Trunks and Naomi blinked as Goten hurriedly ran away.

"Is he always this weird?" Naomi asked.

"No, but his brother is."

* * *

Videl knocked on the doorframe as she walked in.

"Hey Bulma. I came to pick up my stuff from last night."

"Oh, hi Videl," Bulma replied. "Here, I put it all in a capsule for you."

"Thanks."

"Are you alright? You seem a little off today."

"Wow." Videl suspected Bulma might figure out something was up, but not so fast. "How could you tell?"

"Call it mother's intuition. What's wrong? And what's with the hat?"

"Well…"

Videl sighed and removed her hat from her head, revealing her long hair, which was now dark green at the bottom.

"That's… interesting. When did that happen?"

"I saw it when I woke up this morning. And I've been super hungry, no matter how much food I eat."

Bulma looked down past Videl. "Is that a tail?"

Videl looked to see that her tail had craftily escaped her shorts.

"…Yes."

"Hmm. Well, judging from what I've seen… I think you might be a Saiyan."

"You think I'm a what?"

"Gohan hasn't told you what a Saiyan is? I thought he would've told you by now, especially after all of this Majin Buu mess."

"What's a Saiyan?"

"Go ask Gohan."

"But why can't you tell me?"

"It's better if you hear it from him. I'm not sure about the hair though, that's not part of it…"

"Bulmaaa," Videl whined.

"Trust me, Videl."

* * *

"You saw Gohan and Videl doing _what?!_ " Trunks asked.

"They were doing kissy kissy stuff!" Naomi said.

"I knew it! I knew they like-liked each other! Gross! They've got cooties!"

"I can't believe Videl fell in love with a wizard," Naomi said, shaking her head.

"…What?"

"You mean Gohan really isn't a wizard?"

"Uh, no, no he isn't."

"Oh."

"Anyway, despite how yucky this is…it's also fantastic!" Trunks said.

"Why is it fantastic?" Naomi asked.

"Think of all the blackmailing we can do to _both_ of them! It's genius!"

"Oh..." Naomi said thoughtfully. "You're right, it is!" she agreed. "Don't you think so, Goten? Goten?"

Even though Trunks had managed to drag Goten out of the bathroom, he was still acting like a weirdo.

"Uh… y-yeah, Naomi, that's g-great," Goten managed to get out as he shook and a bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

"…Okay…" Trunks said.

Videl came walking back.

"Sorry guys, me and Nao have to leave now. Bye guys."

"Bye Trunks, bye Goten," Naomi said.

"See ya," Trunks said.

"Bye…" Goten nearly whispered.

The boys watched the girls leave. The second the door closed behind them, Goten let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Ugh, finally, she's gone," he said, panting.

"What was that about?" Trunks asked.

"I dunno. Seeing Naomi makes me feel... weird." Goten said.

"Weird how?"

"I get all sweaty, and I get butterflies in my tummy…"

Trunks's eyes widened.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Goten, I… I think you might have the cooties."

Goten grabbed his head in panic.

"What?! I can't have the cooties!"

"It sounds like you like-like Naomi!"

"No I don't! She's just… so pretty…"

"I knew it! You've been infected with the cooties!"

"Nooo!"

* * *

Videl was so confused. What was going on with her? Bulma thought she was a… Saiyan? What was that? Why did she need to ask Gohan about it? Why was she asking so many questions?

She was walking to her bedroom to go think when she thought she heard something.

"…Videl…"

She paused.

'Did I just…? No, I must be losing it.'

She kept walking when she heard the voice again, slightly louder.

"…Videl… can you hear me…?"

Now Videl knew she wasn't hearing things.

"Hello?"

'Where is that coming from?'

"…Hello?" she asked again.

"…Videl… follow my voice…"

Videl followed the sound of the voice because, well, it'd be rude not to.

She ended up in the walk-in closet in her parents' bedroom.

'Huh? Why would a mystical voice lead me here?'

She followed the sound further to a cardboard box deep in the closet, buried under a pile of her mother's clothes. She opened the box and found a closed book, which had rainbow light emanating from the inside. Videl simply held it in her hands, too shocked to open it.

'Whoa. This is some… magical destiny stuff right here.' {2}

She opened the book to the first page. The pages disappeared, turning completely into bright, luminescent rainbow light. She dropped the book on the floor in surprise.

A figure made of blue light projected out of the book. The figure was…

"Mom?!"

The figure smiled.

"Hello Videl."

Tears started to well in the corner of Videl's eyes, but she was so shocked she didn't even notice.

"Mom? What is this… magic book thing? How are you a hologram? How are you alive? What about Lucella? What's wrong with me? What is going on?!"

Videl's mother let out a small chuckle.

"Shh, I know you're confused. Just let me explain, and it will all make sense soon."

Videl nodded.

* * *

"So… to recap. You're an alien. From the planet Larips. Your real name is Celera, not Miguel. Me, Lucella, and Naomi are half…" {*3}

"Spiral."

"…half-Spiral half-human. The Spiral are a magical race. You left Larips at a young age because some important people on Larips called The Council thought you might be 'the Chosen One,' but you didn't want to be, and made a life here, on Earth, pretending to be a human."

"Correct."

"Because I made, how you said, 'lip contact' with Gohan, and he's half-Saiyan, and the Spiral have a weird glitch reaction thing with Saiyans, I'm now half-Saiyan, and will be for ten Earth years, which is one hundred Larips years."

"Mhm."

"How... how are you and Lucella alive?"

"Well, we should've died in the car crash, but The Council kept us alive, though they had to transport us to Larips to do so."

"How? Why did Naomi die?"

"The Council saved me and Lucella because we have very similar energy to the Chosen One, but Naomi doesn't, at least not as much as us."

"It's been ten months. Why haven't you guys just taken a spaceship or something back to Earth?"

"We're not exactly… _allowed_ to leave. That's one of the reasons for this book. It's a way for me to communicate with you, no matter where I am. Any more questions?"

"I don't think so…"

"You need to come to Larips, Videl. The Council thinks you're the chosen one. That's all that I know. King Kai knows where Larips is, he'll give you the coordinates. Take Gohan, Trunks, and Goten with you."

"Who's King Kai?"

"Ask Goku."

"Wait! What's the deal with my hair?"

"The bottom half of your hair represents how you feel, like a mood ring, except it's actually accurate. There's a guide to the colors in the book." {*4}

"Is that all?"

"Yes. I'll see you soon, Videl. Goodbye."

"Bye Mom."

Celera and the light from the book disappeared in a flash, restoring the pages and returning to normal. Videl stared blankly at the book.

She knew what she had to do now.

She had to kiss Gohan again to turn her back into a human- err, half-human half-Spiral.

And if that didn't work, then… Kami help him.

* * *

Footnotes:

*1 - I try not to take exact jokes or bits from the original story, but this one is. I just thought it was too good and fit too well with this version's style of humor to leave out.

*2 - Steven Universe reference, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.

*3 In case you didn't know, Miguel is canonically Videl's mother's name.

*4 - That whole section; confusing, innit? Sorry about that, but that's the lore, and I love it.

Anyway, it's 3 a.m. on a Saturday. Technically Sunday. What do people say at the end of these things? Read and review? Yeah, do that. Or don't. But I'd appreciate it if you did. Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 3

Spiral Chapter 3

A/N: *Looks at the favorites, follows, and reviews* *Tumbleweed rolls by*

I'm just joking. But thanks to Halden the Reviled Knight for being the sole person who interacted with this story at all since the last chapter, haha. I looked at the traffic, and there are plenty of people seeing it, so I don't know what's going on. I probably shouldn't take a year to update and then post at 3 a.m. on a Sunday…

Also I realized that since the first chapter was a prologue, and not the first chapter, the chapter numbers are off. Chapter 2 is actually chapter 1, chapter 3 is actually chapter 2, etc. I'd mash the prologue and first chapter together but I feel like that might be too many words to stuff into one chapter. I dunno.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Gohan was sitting in his room, happily recounting what happened between him and Videl yesterday, when he heard tapping at his window.

'Huh?'

He walked over to it and saw Videl floating there. He opened it up, and she climbed in.

"Hey Gohan. We need to talk."

"We do?" He noticed her tone. "You sound upset, what's wrong?"

"Well…"

Videl's eyes darted to the floor, then back up to Gohan. He stared at her, waiting.

Suddenly, she grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him.

Videl broke away from him and examined herself, while Gohan stared at her with his eyes wide open and a bright red blush across his cheeks.

"Dang it! It didn't work!"

Videl grabbed Gohan by his shirt and kissed him again. He had no idea what she was talking about, but she was kissing him, so he didn't mind.

When they broke apart, Videl looked at herself to find that she still looked the same.

"Why isn't this working?!"

Gohan snapped out of his shock.

"Wha-"

"What's a Saiyan? Who's King Kai? Where-"

"Videl! What's going on with you?"

Videl's eyes nervously darted to the floor again.

"Well, this is gonna sound really weird, but… I'm half alien."

Gohan took a moment to process what she said, then chuckled.

"Me too."

"What's a Saiyan? I know you told me before that that's what you are, but I really don't know anything besides that."

"Why do you need to know all of a sudden?"

"Because I'm half Spiral, and the Spiral have some magic glitch thing with the Saiyans, and when you kissed me last night, it turned me into a half Saiyan for ten Earth years."

"Well, technically, you kissed me…"

Videl shot a glare at Gohan.

"Sorry."

"Ugh, Gohan, what am I gonna do?" Videl said, sinking to the floor on her knees. "I'm so confused…"

"Hey, don't worry," Gohan said, getting on the floor with her. "I'm not too sure what's going on either, but we can figure it out, together."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

Videl looked back down to the floor. Gohan affectionately cupped her face in his hands.

"You'll be fine, I promise."

She looked up at Gohan and smiled, which made him do the same. It was the perfect moment for him to plant a kiss-

'No! That's what got Videl into this mess, no need to possibly make it worse!'

Videl raised an eyebrow since he was just staring at her at this point.

"Um, anyway," Gohan said, awkwardly retracting his hands from Videl, "I can teach you about Saiyans, if you'd like."

Videl nodded happily.

"Okay then, sit tight, 'cause it's gonna take a while."

Videl sat upright and paid attention.

"Years ago, there was a planet named Planet Vegeta-"

"Vegeta? As in, grumpy Vegeta, Vegeta?"

"Yes."

"Was he named after the planet or was the planet named after him?"

"Well, he had the same name as his father, who was the king, so I'm pretty sure the planet was named after his dad."

"Oh."

"The Saiyans lived on Planet Vegeta, but they were ruled over by a ruthless tyrant named Frieza-"

"A freezer?"

"No, Frieza. He enslaved all of the Saiyans and-"

"Why didn't they just get together and beat the snot out of him?"

"Videl!"

"Sorry, I'll stop."

Gohan sighed. " _Anyway…_ "

* * *

"…and that brings us to today."

Videl blinked.

"That was a lot."

"Yeah. There's some Saiyan biology stuff you should know too," Gohan said.

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, you're gonna have to eat an _enormous_ amount of food, and you'll pretty much always be hungry. Oh, and as long as you have that tail, do _not_ look at the full moon."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember the parts of the story involving giant apes?"

Videl thought a bit.

"I don't- oh."

"Or… I could just cut it off for you."

"That seems simpler. Is it gonna hurt?"

"Oh… _no_ , of course not, it won't hurt at all!"

"You're lying to me."

"…Yeah, I am."

Videl sighed and turned around. "Just do it."

"Um…"

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, while Gohan started sweating. He didn't want to hurt her, nor did he expect to be staring straight at her butt.

"A-alright, I-I'll just, um, count to ten," He stammered. "One… two…"

"Come on Gohan, just get on with it. It's okay, I can- OW! What the heck, Gohan?!"

"You told me to do it!"

"Yeah, but don't trick me with a countdown!" Videl rubbed her backside. "Ow."

"I'm sorry," Gohan apologized.

Videl childishly crossed her arms and turned away from him. He chuckled at her.

"It's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"Hmph."

Gohan walked over to Videl and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry for laughing at you," he said playfully.

Videl blushed a little and failed to suppress a grin.

"I accept your apology."

The two closed their eyes and enjoyed their quiet embrace for a short moment.

"Hey, do you think I can have dinner here tonight? You know, with the whole Saiyan appetite thing, I think I'd feel more comfortable experiencing that around people who are used to it."

"Sure."

"Though… are we really gonna tell your mom that we kissed? I feel like she might go nuts with grandchild-fever."

"Yeah… let's leave out the kissing part and just say it happened because you've spent so much time around Saiyans that you became one. Oh, and what's with the hat? You don't wear hats."

"Huh? Oh."

Videl removed her hat and let her hair fall down.

"Wha..."

"It changes color based on my mood."

"What does pink mean?"

Videl grabbed a lock of her hair and looked at it. "I dunno. There's a color guide in the book."

"What book?"

Videl sighed. She was having to do too much explaining lately.

* * *

"…and since she's half Saiyan now, it'd help Videl feel more comfortable if she could experience her first time eating as one with fellow Saiyans," Gohan explained to Chi-Chi. Videl nodded in approval.

Chi-Chi took a break from what she was cooking and giggled. "You kids are so funny. You don't have to come up with an elaborate plot for Videl to have dinner with us."

Gohan and Videl looked at each other and then back at Chi-Chi, flustered.

"Gohan's not lying, that's really what happened!" Videl said.

"I know, I'm just joking," Chi-Chi said. "You're always welcome to eat with us, Videl. I need to practice cooking for one more Saiyan anyway."

"What do you mean, Mom?" Gohan asked.

"You'll find out after dinner," Chi-Chi said and resumed cooking with a smile on her face.

Gohan looked to Videl, who shrugged in response.

* * *

Later, Videl had just finished her first meal as a Saiyan, and… well, she wasn't feeling too good about herself.

"I feel so… barbaric…" she muttered, halfway into a food coma.

"Get used to it," The four others muttered in unison.

Whenever Gohan ate around Videl, he tried to tone it down and eat like a normal person, but since she wasn't exactly a normal person anymore, he figured he could finally be free and open with his weirdness.

Videl was slumped in her chair, staring at the plate that held the food she just inhaled.

"You okay?" Gohan asked Videl and smiled. He gently rubbed her arm. She looked a bit like she was going to pass out.

Videl weakly smiled back and nodded. Then her smile fell.

"Ugh…"

"Oh, I almost forgot about what I wanted to tell everyone!" Chi-Chi said. "Well, everyone except Goku, he knows already."

"I do?" he asked.

Chi-Chi shot him a look.

"Yes, yes you do. It's about the thing I told you about yesterday…"

Goku sat in thought for a bit.

"Oh right! Yeah, I know about that 'thing' already," he said, making very obvious air quotes and winking at Chi-Chi.

Gohan, Videl, and Goten shared confused glances. Chi-Chi sighed.

"Anyway, what I wanted to tell you is…"

The three kids waited in suspense.

"I'm pregnant!"

Their eyes widened.

"Oh wow, congratulations you guys," Videl said. "I guess you're gonna have two younger siblings to watch over now, Gohan."

"Yeah, I guess I am! What about you, Goten? Are you excited?"

"Yeah Goten, are you excited?" Goku asked. "You'll be getting a little brother or sister soon!"

Goten, in fact, did not seem so ecstatic about the news. He was blankly staring ahead of him like he was having a war flashback.

"Goten?"

"Uh… yeah. Sure," Goten said. He solemnly got up and dragged himself off to his room.

Everyone stared in the direction he went off in, perplexed.

"Huh. I thought he would've been happy about it," Chi-Chi muttered. [*1]

* * *

"Gohan, can you teach me?" Videl asked after dinner.

"Teach you what?"

"Teach me how to do what you do. Like, flying super fast, and shooting giant lasers out of your hands, and turning your hair gold."

"Well…"

"Aw, why not? I'm a Saiyan now, just like you."

"It's just that all that stuff took me a long time to learn, and it's really difficult to do…"

"Please," Videl begged, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Gohan suddenly found it very hard to resist.

'Oh, she's so cute…'

"Alright, I'll do it," he said.

"Thank you! I'll be here at ten in the morning."

Videl stood on her tippy toes and gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek.

"'Night Gohan."

"G-good night Videl."

* * *

*1 - I didn't really want to put a footnote here, just wanted to clarify that that wasn't some one off bit, but will be brought up again later. That was probably obvious though.

Well, not too much happened in this chapter, but some more stuff is coming soon. I am on a road trip and basically have nothing to do but write so that's what I'll be doing. Anyway, until next time.

\- 7/11/19


End file.
